Storm
by minazukihatta
Summary: Sun has always admired Blake Belladonna. Sun comes to love her quickly after meeting her. (Vampire!Idol!Blake x Werewolf!Sun) TRIGGER WARNINGS: BLOOD, DISCRIMINATION AND ADAM TAURUS


**AN: Aight so I liked vampire!Idol! Blake and blacksun so that is what I wrote. Also, no beta. We die like people. Trigger warnings for blood, discrimination and Adam Taurus.**

Sun has always admired Blake Belladonna.

Blake was beautiful, with pale porcelain skin, long flowing hair and eyes that somehow shone like gems. Her voice and song-writing skills was nothing to sneeze at either. She always took the time to write her own stuff and was involved with the recording process to the point of being motherly. She was a hard worker. You could see that in the practiced grace of her dance routines on stage, the expert way she handled the bass and guitar and whenever she sang in that clear, strong voice of hers.

Yes, Sun was a fanboy. He had the merch, the albums on his phone and on cd, bought tickets to her concerts and, on occasion, wore her trademark bow.

But the thing Sun admired most about her was the fact she made her origin no secret. Blake Belladonna was a vampire. Deal with it. It wasn't good to be any sort of Other these days. Sun had lucked out in finding roots in a White Fang pack, a rag-tag group of supernatural creatures. Well, it wasn't so much a pack as it was a support network with resources for disadvantaged Others.

Most of its funding came from Blake's paycheck and not a penny went to waste, affording what it could to help Others to the best of its ability. Blake was not just a idol; she was the breadwinner of a family of thousands. This is what Sun respected about Blake Belladonna. She used her fame to her advantage to help Others like her and didn't let it get to her.

Blake had been his gateway in working in the White Fang as a social worker. Sun had been a werewolf wastrel wandering from city to city until he heard her songs. Even though they never met, Sun had to thank Blake for many things. Giving him hope, a pack, a path …

Sun comes to love her quickly after meeting her.

He sees her in one of the White Fang's residences in the city, one of the town houses in the central Vale, standing over Adam Taurus. They both covered in blood with a fair deal of cuts all over them, bearing the signs of a battle. None dared to interfere. They knew better to cross two of the most senior and influential members of the White Fang who were duking it out for dominance.

Blake picks Adam up by his collar and throws him to the wall, spidery cracks appearing upon impact. Besides Sun, Neptune, one of the very few humans in the White Fang, whimpers out of terror. The tension had been building up for weeks. Adam had practically been coordinating violent attacks on humans with a rogue faction of the White Fang. It was bound to boil over eventually.

"You," Blake growls, "are. _Not_. helping!"

"Well, what else are we supposed to do?" Adam snaps back, struggling to his feet. "The conditions of our people may have been improved thanks to your money but we are still less than the humans! We're separated from their schools and jobs! We're being relegated to jobs of cleaners and bus drivers! The hunters have risen the level of violence against us!"

"And you think responding with violence in kind is going to help anything?! Our public image is bad enough-everybody already thinks we're monsters. And you think feeding into that will actually aid our people?!"

"Violence is the only language humans will ever understand!"

More people leaving the space, including Neptune who ushers the younger ones curiously approaching away. They're right to. Things have the potential to get even more out of hand. Sun hangs around, connecting eyes with Pyrrha and the others that linger, willing to step in if absolutely necessary.

"For too long, we have waited and waited to be given the same rights as humans!" Adam screams. "Words have done nothing, now-more than ever-is the time for action."

"Adam, words have done _something_. We have actual public support by speaking and letting our voices be known. And we are taking action. We have protests, campaigns, our own people speaking to politicians-"

"You know that politicians are useless, Blake. Why are you so naive?"

"Why are you so short-sighted?" Blake shoots back.

A tense silence settles between the two members until Adam growls, clenching his fists at his side. "Fine," he hisses. "If the White Fang won't help me, then I'll find people that will."

Blake's face falls. "Adam, what are you-"

Adam turns away from Blake, walking away. " _I'm leaving._ Consider this my official resignation from the White Fang." He halts, only for a moment, looking back to Blake and then shakes his head. Adam storms out of the townhouse without another word.

For a time, nobody says or does anything. It was the calm _after_ the storm, where everybody had been left to stand in the ruins.

Blake then falls to the ground suddenly, knees giving out under her. Sun thinks it's due to her injuries until he sees the tears spilling out of her eyes. He approaches her slowly, steps almost noiseless if not for the heavy soles of his boots.

"Are you-" Sun asks, nervously, one part concerned and the other _ecstatic_ because _oh my god I'm actually talk to Blake Belladonna be cool be cool._ "Are you okay?"

Blake waves him away with her hand, rubbing at her eyes. Sun's heightened hearing picks up on the near inaudible whimpers of distress. Sun pulls the handkerchief he keeps for the kids if they ever get into scraps out of his pocket and holds it out to her. Blake lowers her hand from her red and puffy eyes, staring at the piece of fabric in confusion.

"You got a little blood, well, _everywhere_ ," Sun says lamely. "You should get those checked out."

Blake laughs, the sound raspy and hoarse but a vast improvement from her former dark mood. "I'll be fine. I fight grimm when I'm not singing."

"Still …"

Blake takes the handkerchief gingerly, wiping the tears and blood from her face. "How do I look?"

Blood still pours from her head wound, her hair's a mess, there's snot coming out of her nose and there's dark spots and bags under her eyes.

"Beautiful," Sun answers honestly.


End file.
